scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grave Danger
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = None }} Grave Danger is the first episode of Scooby-Doo - 03. Premise The gang's airplane lands on an island, but it's the wrong place thanks to Shaggy's bad airplane flying skills. They soon discover the entire island is one big graveyard haunted by a ghost! Will this be the gang's last mystery? Plot "Wow Shag, boy do you know how to fly an airplane!" exclaims Fred. The airplane is cruising through the clear blue sky. "Like, I think I know what I'm doing!" says Shaggy. "You think?" asks Velma. "We're doomed," says Daphne. "Roomed!" exclaims Scooby. "I was just kidding Scooby," says Daphne. "Re-he-he-he!" giggles Scooby. "When will we be on Paradise's Dream Island?" asks Fred. "Yeah, I need to get shopping!" exclaims Daphne. "I think we've got the wrong island!" exclaims Shaggy. "Not a shop in sight!" "That's impossible, I've been reading you directions off the map the entire time!" says Fred. Scooby darts over and flips the map upside down. "Red, rit was rupside rown!" "Oh man, this is Graveyard Island! The moment we set foot on it we'll be walking over an island where dead bodies were buried, and lots of them!" The airplane lands and the entire gang rolls out one by one. "We're stepping on dead guys," says Shaggy. "Rand girls!" adds Scooby. "Who cares what gender, all that matters is we're stepping on them," says Shaggy. "Do you see any dead bodies?" asks Daphne. "I doubt we're stepping on them," says Fred. "They're buried below every inch of this island," says Velma. Suddenly, a man appears. He has a map and a shovel. "What's that?" asks Daphne. "It's a map," says the man. "I'm William Crust." Fred shakes his hand and says "I'm Fred Jones." William takes a look at the map. "Okay, see you, I'm on the wrong part of this island," says William. He starts to walk away. A bank of fog rolls in and he vanishes from sight. Soon, the gang is back in the airplane. "Do you believe in ghosts?" asks Fred. "No," says Daphne. "Yes," says Shaggy. "Reah!" says Scooby. "I believe in people wearing ghost costumes to scare people away from something," says Velma. "Right!" says Fred. Suddenly, he falls to the ground. "A ghost!" exclaims Fred, pointing out the window. "Where is it?" asks Daphne, looking out the window. "Gone," says Fred, getting up. "But I could have sworn it was there." "Re-he-he-he!" giggles Scooby. "Calm down Fred, there aren't any ghosts," says Velma. "Yeah!" says Daphne. "Like, that's a relief!" says Shaggy. "Reah," agrees Scooby. "What's that smell?" asks Velma. "Ohmigosh!" exclaims Daphne, "the airplane is on fire!" The gang darts out of the airplane and they see the words: GET OUT painted on it. "Guys, we have to put out this fire!" exclaims Fred. Soon, the fire is put out. "No damage done," says Shaggy, looking at the plane. "Except those words, I just got this thing repainted." "How long have you had a plane?" "A month," says Shaggy. "I've been learning how to fly." Suddenly, Fred sees William digging around. "Hmm..." says Fred. Suddenly, a man taps his back. "Why are you on this island? The name's Byron," says the man. "I've come with my pal, William." "I got here by bad luck," says Fred. "Hey, have you seen Lucy around? She should be with us," says Byron. He walks away. "I'm willing to bet the ghost is Lucy!" exclaims Fred. "You never know," says Velma. "Let's split up gang!" exclaims Fred. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are searching a creepy forest. They see two eyes in the dark. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby "A hound!" exclaims Shaggy as a hound leaps at them. "Run!" yells Scooby. He and Shaggy run away, and the hound has no time to pounce. However, it chases them. "Back off boy," says Shaggy. The hound comes closer. "Raggy, try girl!" exclaims Scooby. "Back off girl!" exclaims Shaggy. The dog runs away from them. "Like, hey, it worked!" exclaims Shaggy. "Ro, rat rid!" exclaims Scooby. Shaggy turns around and sees a boulder rolling towards them. "Run like the wind Scoob!" exclaims Shaggy. He and Scooby start running for their lives. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are walking along through a maze of tombstones. "At least a few graves have tombstones!" exclaims Velma. "Yeah!" exclaims Fred. "I think I saw an interesting one, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up," says Daphne. She walks away from Velma and Fred and then she stops and looks at a tombstone. "R.I.P Daphne Blake," reads Daphne. She touches the tombstone and a trapdoor opens under her. She falls in and then it shuts! It's dark and Daphne hits the ground. Expecting to see dead bodies, she lights a match. "That's funny, where are all the bodies?" asks Daphne. She starts walking through the passageway. "William, what are you doing here?" William is holding a shovel and his map is in his pocket. He hits Daphne with the shovel and she faints. Then he runs away. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. "What ghost is Fred talking about?" asks Scooby. "Like, he must have pushed the boulder at us!" exclaims Shaggy. Scooby sees a zombie. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "The ghost!" exclaims Shaggy. The zombie moans and runs after the fleeing cowards. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma are searching for Daphne. "Daphne!" yells Fred. He picks up a shovel and starts digging. "What are you doing?" asks Velma. "I don't know!" says Fred. He digs until he finds a trapdoor and skeletons surrounding it. Fred opens it and Daphne climbs out. "Guys, you'll never guess what I saw. William was down there and as soon as he saw me he knocked me out with his shovel. I still have a bump on my head," says Daphne. Byron walks over. "Oh hi," he says. "Would you mind giving me William's shovel?" Fred hands Byron the shovel. "Thanks!" says Byron. He goes off and then he starts digging. "Guys, I just remembered something really bad! Jock Melon was signing his books on how to survive an island with dead people!" says Velma. "And he was doing it where we were supposed to go. He's the best!" "Well I guess you missed out," says Fred. Velma bends down and picks up some scrap paper. "This is it! Mystery solved with a scrap of paper!" exclaims Velma. Scooby and Shaggy run over being chased by the hound. Byron comes over. "You guys found Lucy!" cries Byron. "Thank you so much!" Lucy barks and she follows Byron away. "Lucy is a dog!" exclaims Fred. "So much for your theory," laughs Velma. "Whatever, it's time to set a trap and Scooby and Shaggy are live bait. I know you'll say no unless I give you Scooby Snacks, so here!" says Fred. He tosses Scooby and Shaggy each a Scooby Snack. They gobble them up. "So, here's the plan..." says Fred. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are wandering along the island. "Mr. Zombie sir, where are you?" exclaims Shaggy. "Rome rout wherever rou rare!" says Scooby. The zombie appears and bellows "get off my island!" "Quick Scoob, what does the book say?" asks Shaggy. Scooby hands him a book called How to Survive an Island with Dead Guys, Ghosts, and Goblins by Jock Melon. "Like to survive a zombie attack there are three simple steps. 1. Run, 2. Run faster, 3. Run like the wind." Scooby and Shaggy dart away. The zombie chases them. They jump over the opened trapdoor and the zombie falls in. Inside the passageway the zombie is running away. He bumps into Velma. Soon, the entire gang and Byron, Lucy, and William are standing by a tombstone. The zombie is tied to it. "Time to see who it really is!" exclaims Velma. She tugs off the mask. "Jock Melon!" exclaims the entire gang. "But why?" asks Daphne. "I wasn't really signing books, I only sent the email to you Velma. You're my biggest fan, but I set up this entire island to see if you've read my book enough and deserve my autograph. Everybody else is hired. And guess what? You passed, you deserve an autograph," says Jock. He signs Velma's book. "Why did you set the airplane on fire?" asks Velma. "You read in the book about how to deal with Zombie-Fires, right?" asks Jock. Soon, the gang is on Paradise's Dream Island. "I can do my shopping after all this time!" says Daphne. "Attention: all stores are sold out!" a voice echoes. "Oh no!" yells Daphne. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Ghost Suspects Culprits Locations *Graveyard Island Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo - 03 the Complete Series